Aya & Rei in Love
by Chikage-hayate
Summary: Aya met a boy called Timaya (OC) Timaya likes Aya, but Aya likes Rei and no one else. This is my first fan fiction so please give me a comment (RR)


Melissaangelhung: I don't own the Super Gal! Characters (I don't know who own them sry) but the new boy is my creation (don't know if it is a Japanese name or not).  
  
~Aya & Rei in Love~  
  
Aya was walking to school with Ran and Miyu. Then they met Rei and Yuuya, walking to school to, Rei then made a sexy pose, and Aya blushed.  
  
In school there was a new student called Timaya, he was a cute guy and nearly all the girls in the class fell in love with him. Except for Aya, Ran and Miyu.  
  
*Timaya's Pov*  
  
That girl with black hair is so beautiful (talking about Aya) I think I'm in love.  
  
*Normal Pov*  
  
Timaya was sited next to Aya and they became friends, cause Timaya was in Aya's teaching group and house. They always walked together and did schoolwork together. They just looked like boyfriend and girlfriends but Aya doesn't like Timaya  
  
One day Timaya loved Aya so much that he gave a love letter to her: Dear my beautiful Aya,  
I loved u the day I saw u, u are the most beautiful female I ever seen. You are my dream girl. LOVE U VERY VERY MUCH!!! FROM ????? But ur lover.  
  
Timaya put the letter in Aya's locker when no one was looking (he thought no one was looking but Ran and Miyu was)  
  
When Aya read the letter she was freaked out, cause she never received a love letter before. Ran and Miyu knew who gave it to her and said "Timaya send it to you Aya, he likes you." Aya stood still she said nothing.  
  
*Aya's Pov*  
  
I can't receive his love, cause I already Love Rei, I'll have to tell Timaya I don't love him and tell him to give up on me.  
  
*Normal Pov*  
  
Ran and Miyu saw Aya stood still and ask if she was all right then Aya said "what? oh I'm fine lets go to next lesson"  
  
*After School*  
  
Ran and Miyu told Yuuya and Rei about the love letter, Yuuya asked, "Is Aya alright she seems so sad and unhappy."  
  
Timaya was following Aya, Ran, Miyu, Yuuya and Rei. When Rei asked Aya, "Are you Ok?" Aya blushed and said, "I'm fine thank you." Timaya saw Aya blushing and was very mad and went away.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Aya, Ran and Miyu went to school, when they were at school Aya saw Timaya.  
  
*Aya's Pov*  
  
I'll have to tell Timaya that I don't like him. I have to have confidence cause I only like Rei.  
  
*Normal Pov*  
  
Aya walked up to Tiaya and said softly, "Sorry I can't except you love please chooses a other one. I don't love or like you, I am very sorry!" Timaya said sadly, "It's alright I don't mind." Then they went to their lesson and started their day.  
  
*After School*  
  
Timaya was a rich guy and he had lots of money so he had what he wanted and no one can stop him.  
  
Today Aya had to go home by herself cause Miyu had to go out with Yamato and Ran got an after school detention. So Aya was walking home by herself, suddenly a person came and caught Aya away...  
  
Rei was walking home by himself as well, he got nothing to do so he walked around and seeing people holding hands and kissing.  
  
*Rei's Pov*  
  
I wish someone were with me holding hands and having dates. I wish Aya were here. What the heck am I thinking of I don't like Aya, or do I?  
  
*The place where Aya was caught*  
  
Aya was brought to a back ally. Timaya was there and smiling. Then he said "What is Rei have I don't, he is as cool as I am, he doesn't have much money but I do, why do u love him not love me, why?"  
  
Aya said nothing then Timaya said, "I will get what I want and no one can stop me." After Timaya said that he lie over on Aya and force her to kiss him on the lips, but Aya turned her head so Timaya didn't kiss her lips. But he kissed her neck, which made Aya so unhappy she screamed, "Help, Stop it," But Timaya started kissing downwards down to her breast (Aya got her cloths on), then Aya screamed again "Help, Help, Stop it." Timaya then said smiling, "no one can hear you no one will come to the back ally," when Timaya was saying this he started ripping Aya's cloths and Aya was left only her bra and her mini dress. Timaya started licking her body. Aya Screamed as loud as she can, "Help me, Help, Stop it, Ah....Stop it"  
  
At the same time Rei was walking near the back ally where Timaya and Aya was, then he heard some one shouting "Help me, Help, Stop it, Ah....Stop it" He then said to him self "this voice sound familiar, o its Aya."  
  
With out thinking Rei rushed in the ally and punched Timaya, until he fainted, then he went to Aya, when Rei tried to speak Aya just hug him and cry and said "Thanx Rei, I was really scared thanx very much, I really love you." Rei replied, "You're welcome, and I really love u too." Aya was about to speak when Rei kissed her on the lips and he put his hands around her cold, bare waist. Then his tongue started exploring her mouth then it was Aya's turn to explore Rei's mouth.  
  
After a few minutes Rei hands were tired and it slipped down onto Aya's ass and he made circle with his hands, suddenly Aya blushed and push Rei away from her and shivered and said "How am I going to home my shirt is all torn in half." Then Rei took of the jacket off and put it on Aya, then said "wear this then no one can see your bra (Rei blushed when he said the word bra) and u won't get cold" Aya wore the jacket and said thank you and went away with Rei out of the ally, leaving Timaya behind.  
  
~The End~ To authors: Don't know if this should be R or not but I put PG any way. Hope u liked my story it is my 1st fan fiction. Please R+R (read and review) I think I might write a lemon one next time. Maybe only!!! 


End file.
